


Not the Rocket Launcher

by Spiletta42



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Relationship, F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiletta42/pseuds/Spiletta42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara has a thing or two to show Willow. Late season four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Rocket Launcher

  


BtVS W/T

Rating: ST-17™©

Warnings: none.

Categories: Ship, Femslash, PWP

Pairings:  Willow/Tara

Characters: Tara Maclay, Willow Rosenberg

Spoilers: Mild spoilers for season four.

A/N: Written for the [Porn Battle X](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/30726.html). Prompt: Willow/Tara, toys. Set in late season four.

Disclaimer: Since Mutant Enemy respects its own property, I will do the same. This universe belongs to the great and powerful Joss.

  


# Not the Rocket Launcher

  


_Willow lips._ Tara grinned and kissed her again, because she could do that now. They'd spent the better part of the afternoon sprawled across Tara's bed, in theory studying, but with plenty of breaks for conversation, and other things. Really wonderful other things. She let her hand wander, just a little.

The other girl let her book fall closed and smiled in a uniquely Willow way, her lips quirking upward as she caught her own tongue in her teeth, which made Tara feel bashful and bold all at once.

"We could try, I mean, if you want, we could do something . . . else."

"Like, not do this?" Willow paused with her hand on Tara's misbuttoned blouse. "I for one vote against not doing this."

Tara bit her lip. "I meant, you know, more."

"Oh, _more_ could be good." Her eyebrows scrunched in thought. "But, how much more is there to do?"

"Well, I have some toys."

"Really?" Willow's eyes widened adorably.

"Don't you have any?" Tara asked, suddenly feeling like a pervert.

Willow shook her head. "I've never been brave enough to find out where to buy something. It's not really the kind of thing you ask your friends. How do you even bring it up?" She shrugged. "This one time I thought we were talking about it, but then things got really confusing, because it turned out Buffy was talking about her rocket launcher -- the literal kind."

"Your friend Buffy has a rocket launcher?"

"Kind of a long story."

"That's good," Tara said. "A short one might worry me."

"So, will you show me?"

Tara's heart started to pound. She'd almost hoped that the topic change would stick, because she'd never even thought of showing her things to anyone before, but she slipped off the bed and pulled the box out of its hiding place.

"The box is pretty," Willow said encouragingly. "I like the lacing."

"The ad said it would blend in with any decor, but you really don't see many corset themed dorm rooms." Tara gathered up her courage and opened it.

"I thought they were supposed to look like, you know . . . " Willow blushed and looked away, then whispered it. "Like penises."

Tara wrinkled her nose. "Why would anyone want one of _those_?"

"Is that one really made of glass?"

"Yep."

"Isn't that kind of hard? And cold?"

"Well, that's the whole point." Tara bit her lip, because Willow looked skeptical, but she took the plunge. "Let me show you."

Willow nodded, and Tara leaned in to kiss her.

She took her time with the undressing, pausing to taste all her favorite bits of revealed flesh. When she slid her hand under warm cotton, Willow arched into her touch and gasped out loud. Tara smiled. "Ready for more?"

"Way ready." Willow's voice had that strained and breathless tone that always made Tara's head swim.

The glass dildo felt cool and heavy in her hand, and Tara shivered with the memory of how it felt in other, more interesting places. She dragged the tip along Willow's thigh, and watched the muscles jump with tension. She knew it wasn't, but she asked the question anyway. "Too cold?"

"No, not -- oh just, Tara _please_."

_Ah, Willow incoherence. Tasty._ She teased a little more, and when she paused to add a drop of lube, she thought Willow might lose her mind from the momentary neglect. Her white knuckled abuse of the sheets was a sight to behold.

Tara slid the toy into Willow gently, delighted by her girlfriend's open-mouthed wonder at the sensation. She moved it carefully, searching for the angle that would -- oh, that was it. Definitely it.

Willow arched and cried out.

Keeping up any sort of rhythm proved challenging, but that was okay, because Tara rather enjoyed pausing for a little nibble here and a slow lick there. As Willow's breathing became more frantic, she swirled her tongue with purpose, and gave the toy a few more shallow thrusts.

The corner of the sheet came loose from the mattress, Willow yanked it so hard, and Tara gave one last nudge with her tongue. Willow exploded, and Tara sat up to watch her face go beautifully slack with the pleasure. At times like this, she felt like she could belong here with Willow forever.

"Your turn, sweetie." Willow started to lift her head, but then collapsed back against the pillow, still breathing hard. "Well, you'll have to give me a minute."

Tara snickered, pleased with herself, and moved the now quite warm toy to the safety of the nightstand. "Wait until you see what the other ones do."

[   
](http://www.spiletta.com/jc.html#btvs)

This transformative work constitutes a fair use of any copyrighted material as provided for in section 107 of the US Copyright Law. _Buffy the Vampire Slayer™©, Angel™©_, and related properties exist as Registered Trademarks of Mutant Enemy. No copyright infringement intended. No profits made here. © Spiletta42, July 2010.


End file.
